Conhecer Silver corpo e alma!
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: ONE SHOT DE DUAS PARTES! Fic dedicada á descoberta da nova faceta dos games, Silver the Hedgehog! Personalidade, segredos, tudo será revelado! Participação de várias escritoras e de um escritor!


**Buenas tardes, pessoal! Sempre tive gostos diversos em cada anime, mas nunca cheguei a pensar que viria a gostar de outra personagem dos jogos do ouriço azul além do Shadow, lol! **

**Pois é, gente, agora a febre é com Silver the Hedgehog, o terceiro ouriço da saga, mas bem diferente dos outros dois, com personalidade e poderes nunca antes vistos! Este One-Shot (dividido em duas partes) vai dar a conhecer este bicho prateado de cima a baixo, incluindo os seus maiores segredos. Além disso, esta fic contém partes do jogo pra PS3, Sonic the Hedgehog, traduzidas por mim, apresentadas em _itálico_, pra dar melhor a entender! Boa Leitura!**

**Aviso: As personagens dos jogos do Sonic não me pertencem. Se fossem minhas, o Sonic já tinha ido desta pra melhor, o Knuckles seria o meu carregador de bagagens pessoal e o Shadow seria um bailarino exótico e dançaria exclusivamente pra mim. E ainda não sei porque demónios eles me odeiam tanto…**

**Fic: Conhecer Silver corpo e alma!**

**Parte 1**

Dramatismo imerso pelo fogo…cenário incandescente. Prédios destruídos, rodeados por lava a ferver, dando a entender que outrora fora uma cidade pacífica. Céu obscuro, encoberto como o negro da mais fria das noites. Relâmpagos rasgavam dos céus e nada era vivo naquele lugar nefasto…excepto algo que movia, incandescente, no meio daquela destruição iminente…um ouriço prateado, rodeado por uma aura psíquica azul, levitava sobre os rios de lava que fluíam das profundezas onde noutra era eram ruas e estradas:

Silver: _Este mundo foi devastado antes de eu nascer. Um lugar duro e desolado, onde vivemos na escuridão eterna. A vida é uma batalha e as pessoas vivem sem esperança. Como isto aconteceu? Ninguém me respondeu directamente. Mas todos apontaram…ás chamas…_

Subitamente uma espiral flamejante ergueu-se da lava até ao alto dos prédios, cortando o caminho do ouriço. Porém este não hesitou, e com uma rajada psíquica, fez desvanecer a espiral:

Silver: _Estas chamas. Elas queimam o meu mundo, destruindo tudo por onde quer que passam. Elas vieram de uma forma de vida eterna que nunca pode ser verdadeiramente derrotada. As Chamas do Desastre conhecidas por Ibílis…_

Nessa mesma altura, uma gata de cor de violeta saltava entre os escombros ao encontro do Silver. E lá ia chegar, se não fossem umas mãozinhas a surgirem do meio da obscuridade, tapando-lhe a boca e a arrastá-las para atrás de umas ruínas…

…

Silver estava frustrado. Sabia que aquele inferno monótono não podia continuar daquele jeito, mas sentia que lhe faltava algo ou alguém. Por fim caiu pra real.

Silver: Blaze! Blaze! (chamava em vão pelo nome)

KnucklesGirl: A Blaze tá com diarreia e com uma bola de pêlo presa no cólon, por isso não tá em condições em educar-te. Mas eu também sirvo! (lá tava eu no topo de um prédio bem atrás do ouriço)

Silver: Oro? (virando-se)…ok…(coçando a cabeça)…hum, quem és tu?

KnucklesGirl: Sou uma sócia da Federação Eggman e chamo-me Ilda. Mas podes tratar-me por maninha, se quiseres, pá! Nice to meet you!

Silver (pousando os pés no prédio): Ahm…eu sou…(estendendo a mão como cumprimento mas…)

KnucklesGirl: Silver, eu sei bacano! Agora que somos amigos, vem comigo que quero apresentar-te a uma malta bem curtida, tá-se?

Silver: Oroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…ouch! (a ser arrastado pela mão e quando deu por isso, viu-se a atravessar um portal que levaria a viajar 200 anos atrás…)

…………………………………………..PAUSA…………………………………………………

Silver: Pra onde me estás a levar?

KnucklesGirl: Francamente, tu não lês? A três linhas atrás diz "que levaria a viajar 200 anos atrás", capiche?

Silver: Ler o quê? Capiche é de comer? É cá me deu uma fome daquelas em que comia uma gata inteira e…

KnucklesGirl: Resumindo e concluindo, não te apercebestes que estás numa fic, certo?

Silver: Quié isso? (ar de pocotó)

KnucklesGirl: TT…o puto não sabe o que é uma fic…TT

……………………………………….FIM DA PAUSA…………………………………………….

KnucklesGirl: Já chegamos, ouriço telecinético…

Silver: OO Co´um caralho…(olhando pra um espaço amplo cheio de holofotes por todos os cantos, fios, câmaras de televisão, Teresas Guilhermes, lenços porcos, cuecas sujas, tudo o faça parecer que távamos numa estação televisiva (xi na pá, pobre Silver…)

KnucklesGirl: Raia daí, temos dar um trato ao teu visual!

Silver: Ao meu quê? (e de novo arrastado pela mão até a uma sala) Posso saber que demónios…CHIÇA!! OO (já havia alguém à espera dele, lol!)

Mione11: Chegastes mesmo a tempo, amigão! (saca do nada uma tesoura)

Silver: …(engole seco)

KnucklesGirl (dando-lhe um "empurrãozinho pra dentro da sala): Miga, é todo teu! Dá-me um jeito nessa cabeluda que tamos quase no ar, sim?

Silver: Ei, tu aí, o que queres dizer com cabeluda, hein? Gosto muito do meu pêlo assim!

Mione11: Eu cá diria que tens um look um pouco pró o Cebolinha da Turma da Mónica…

Silver: COMO É QUE É???

KnucklesGirl: Boa, Mione…

Silver: Se essa tia brasileira meter as patas por cima do meu pêlo eu…

Mione11: TU QUÊ??? (com pente, gel, maquilhagem, tudo que é arma de beleza, a cinco milímetros do ouriço, estilo Cruella de Vil)

Silver: Eu-eu-eu fico queitito que nem um bom minino…(sentiu as mãos da Mione11 a segurar-lhe pelos ombros pesadamente e o resto da cena foi puxada pra frente…)

Cinco minutos depois…

KnucklesGirl: Xoni, tou no ar?

Xonikax (a _manager_ do Silver): Cinco segundos…

KnucklesGirl: Putz, e o meu cabelo? Tou bonita?

Xonikax: É obrigatório responder? Tás no ar!

KnucklesGirl: Já fui!!!!!

Logo assim deu lugar em pleno programa de televisão, com cenário à Talk Show, com duas poltronas vermelhas com cetim reforçado à frente da plateia, um ecrã LCD de tamanho gigante financiado pela companhia Hagrid e filho e mais uns copitos de vinho numa mesinha ao lado! Que luxo, né? (ou é lixo?)

Tixa (a comentadora): BOA NOITE MALTA CURTIDA E BUÉ DA FIXE!! BEM VINDOS AO APANHADOS KNUX EDIÇÃO TALK-SHOW!!! FIRE, AS VENDAS LÁ VÃO?

FireKai (o vendedor de pipocas): NA ONDA CURTA!!!! TUDO QUER CHILI-DOG NÃO SEI PORQUÊ!!!

Tixa: ¬¬ Vá entender…E CONVOSCO, A NOSSA ARISTOCRATA MANDA-CHUVA DO SHOW, KNUCKLESGIRLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!

KnucklesGirl (aos tropeços): HELLOOOOOOOO AMIG...OUCH! (algum infeliz teve a gentileza de esticar a perna e aterrei com tudo que até beijei o chão, pá!)

Plateia: AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Tixa: OO Que cena…

FireKai: ¬¬…vergonhosa…

Xonikax: TT…(rasgando ao meio a folha dos patrocínios da tele-seguro…)

Kaira Kon (a câmara-girl): U Devo filmar tal figura?

KnucklesGirl: Wow…ouch…(com a mão á frente do nariz e a coxear até ás poltronas)…esperem que já vos atendo…(virando-se, mostrando o nariz que ficara do tamanho de um rabanete)…ham…Tixa?

Tixa: Err…ahhhhh!! E NO PROGRAMA DE HOJE, TEMOS COMO CONVIDADO A NOVA FACETA DOS JOGOS DO SONIC, AQUELA QUE MEIO NÃO VIU AINDA, AQUELE QUE FAZ LEVANTAR SAIAS SEM TOCAR…SILVER THE HEDGEHOG!!!!!!!!!!

…

…cri cri cri cri…

Plateia: …?

FireKai : …então?

Xonikax : E o bicho?

Kaira Kon: Fugiu, o espertalhão!

KnucklesGirl: Já começou a fantochada…

Tixa: Ó SILVER, ENTÃO????? (nenhuma resposta) Ok! SEGURANÇAS!!!!

Logo num ápice, Littledark e Sora apareceram com fatos á Men in Black e trataram de trazer o ouriço tímido em cena…aí a malta percebeu porque raios ele não quis aparecer…

Todo o Mundo: Oro? (um minuto de paz) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAA!!!!!

Silver: TT…(com ventas de camelas, com os cincos espigões da cabeleira unidos como um rabo de cavalo e uma toalha de praia da Bitchney Spears como capa de Super Homem, sentou-se na sua poltrona)

KnucklesGirl: Excelente Mione11! (fazendo fixe meu com a mão á amiga) Boa noite, Silver…

POF!!! (sabe-se lá como, caiu-me um cofre em cima)

Silver: SÓCIA DA FEDERAÇÃO EGGMAN O CARAPAU!! TU ÉS UMA ESCRITORA DE FICS!!! (e crac, o totó que unia os espigões foi desta pra melhor…)

KnucklesGirl (saindo pela porta do cofre): Só agora é que destes conta?

Tudo o Mundo: Ingénuo…

Silver: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Esquece, já passou! Boa noite, Silver, bem vindo ao Apanhados Knux, e hoje estamos todos reunidos pra te conhecer melhor e…

Silver: Anda logo pá!

KnucklesGirl e elenco: ¬¬

Xonikax (a passo de largar a câmara): Continua com essas beiças, tás aqui e levas um pontapé no rabo!

Silver: Ok, ok, já percebi! Faz favor!

KnucklesGirl: Bem, vamos começar com a tua ficha pessoal…que idade tens, Silver?

Silver: Sei lá eu, pergunta ao Yugi Naka!

KnucklesGirl: Eu cá diria avaliando pela tua voz e pela tua ingenuidade que tens uns treze anos…

Sora: Mais novo que o Sonic, que diabo!

Silver: Mas o jogo nem chegou á besta do teu país, como sabes?

KnucklesGirl: Pra alguma coisa serve o Youtube, mané…

Silver: ¬¬

Plateia: (sussurros)

KnucklesGirl: Continuando o larido, soube-se que no jogo Sonic the Hedgehog pra PS3 tivestes umas amizades um tanto interessantes, hum…confessa amigo!

Plateia: Wowwwwwwwwww…

Silver (pra a plateia): Ei, que malícia é essa?

Malta da plateia que curte Yaoi: SUGOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FireKai (que está no meio da plateia): OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

KnucklesGirl: Antes que isto provoque muita polémica, vamos ver o que realmente aconteceu! (apontando ao ecrã LCD, onde foi deu lugar a uma cena do jogo da PS3)

Silver (em cima de um prédio, observando o Sonic de lone): _Finalmente encontrei-o...o Ibílis Trigger…_(e saltou do edifício até a um pantamar abaixo)

PAUSE (a imagem parou)

Littledark (com o telecomando na mão): Ahm, Silver, o que é o Ibílis Trigger?

Silver: Ora…é aquele que causa a formação do Ibílis, representado por chamas, que anda a destruir O MEU MUNDO NESTE PRECISO MOMENTO, PÁ!!!!

Plateia: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

FireKai: E o Ibilis Triguer é o Sonic?

Silver: Nem mais…

FireKai: Uau…

Sora: Bacano…

PLAY (o vídeo continuou…)

Amy: _Agora apanhei-te Sonic!!! _(e abraçou o Silver)

PAUSE

Plateia: Fui fuiiiiiiiiiii…(assobios)

Silver: VÃO BUGIAR!!!!

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Dá pra continuar?

PLAY

Silver: _Ei!!!_

Amy: _Já era tempo de te ter apanhado outra vez! _(aí deu pelo erro) _Ei, tu não és o Sonic!!! _(encabulada) _Ahm…desculpa…_(deu um "empurrãozinho" amigável que quase fez o Silver perder o equilíbrio…)

Silver: _Ahm, eu sou…hã? _(apercebeu-se que o Sonic tinha ido embora) _Ei, por onde ele foi? _(olhando por todos os lados) _Deve ter fugido!_

Amy: _Sinto muito. Perdestes alguém de vista por minha causa?_

Silver (olhando pra ela por um momento): _Ah…está tudo bem. Tenho a certeza que o tipo que ando à procura ainda está na ilha. Estou seguro que ainda o possa encontrar._

Amy (segurando as mãos dele): _Neste caso, vou-te ajudar!_

Silver: _Quê?_

Amy: _Duas cabeças são melhores do que uma quando procuramos por alguém!_

Silver: _Ei, espera um segundo!_

Amy: _Qual é o teu nome?_

Silver:_…Silver._

Amy: _É um nome bonito! Sou a Amy Rose. Prazer em conhecer-te! _(e aí começou a arrastá-lo pela mão)

Silver: _Ah…hei, espera!!!_

STOP

Kaira Kon: Mafioso…

Silver: Ei, não fui eu, foi a Amy!!!

Plateia: Pois, pois…

KnucklesGirl: E segundo a minha fonte de informações, fostes com a Amy, sem ela saber que ambos procuravam a mesma pessoa, até a uma cidade até que encontrastes o Sonic, que estava a escoltar uma princesa, certo?

Silver: Ya, certo.

KnucklesGirl: Vamos ver o próximo vídeo que mostra essa cena!

PLAY

Amy: _Eu não posso acreditar que ainda não localizamos o Sonic! _(agora passavam por uma praça) _Geez, pergunto-me aonde ele estará…_(nessa altura, Silver viu quem procurava. Sonic apercebeu-se do perigo e pegando na princesa ao colo, desviou-se de uma bola de força psíquica)

Silver: _Estava à tua procura…_(apareceu á frente do Sonic e da princesa a levitar)_…tu és o Ibilís Trigger! _(pousando os pés no solo) _As tuas acção vão nos condenar a todos!_

Sonic: _Quem és tu?_

Silver: _O meu nome é Silver. Pelo futuro do mundo, eu vim destruir-te!!!!_

STOP

KnucklesGirl: Men, essa foi forte! Apoiado! (apertando as mão do Silver)

Silver: OOU Oro?

**Fim da primeira parte!**

**E é tudo por hoje! Espero que tenham gostado desta primeira parte! A fic ia ser mesmo One-Shot, mas depois comecei a enrolar e dei conta que era demasiado pra uma parte só. A segunda parte vai pra o ar Sábado! Não percam! E mandem-me reviews!! PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
